Oiseau de papier
by niblows
Summary: OS SCORBUS / Albus ne parle plus à Scorpius, forcé par son père. Son ami lui manque, et un simple petit oiseau de papier peut changer les choses.


_Contient quelques spoils par rapport à The Cursed Child (je me suis inspirée du livre pour cet OS) mais rien de bien méchant._  
 _Ecrit à mes heures perdues, sur mon portable au bord de la piscine. Enjoy._

* * *

Albus Severus Potter en voulait à son père. Oh ça oui, il lui en voulait terriblement. Il se demandait même parfois s'il ne le haïssait pas du plus profond de lui même. Il lui arrivait aussi de penser qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être son fils, pour ne pas avoir à porter son nom. Potter. Le passé de son père lui faisait défaut il n'était pas comme lui. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Jamais.

 **\- Mais... c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est mon seul ami.  
** **\- Je veux que tu restes loin de lui, Al.  
** **\- Pourquoi ?!**

Albus retenait ses larmes. Et sa colère, aussi. Il regardait son père, assis là à ses côtés sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sans comprendre vraiment sa réaction. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Pourquoi semblait-il en vouloir autant à Scorpius, son meilleur ami, le fils de Drago ? « _Je veux que tu restes loin de lui, Al_ » il entendit la voix de son père dans sa tête, comme dans un rêve, et il aurait juré sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit.

 **\- Il est dangereux.** , répondit Harry.  
 **\- Dangereux ? Scorpius, dangereux ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré... ?** , demanda Albus qui n'y comprenait plus rien. **Tu ne crois quand même pas que...**  
 **\- Je ne crois rien du tout, Albus. Je veux simplement que tu restes loin de lui, c'est tout.**

Albus détourna le regard de son père. Il le détestait, définitivement. Il lui en voulait au point de vouloir hurler tant sa réaction était disproportionnée et complètement stupide il ne savait rien de Scorpius. Seul Albus pouvait se vanter de le connaître. Et il savait une chose à propos de lui : il était tout sauf un garçon dangereux.

 **\- Et si je ne le fais pas ? Si je ne reste pas loin de lui ?  
** **-Si tu ne le fais pas ? Il y a une carte. La carte du Maraudeur. Grâce à elle je peux savoir où tu es et avec qui tu es. Le professeur McGonagall gardera un œil sur toi. Si elle découvre que vous êtes ensemble ou que vous essayez de vous en aller encore une fois, elle saura où vous trouver avant même que tu n'aies pu dire ouf. Et tu as intérêt à aller en cours. Tu resteras dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pendant ton temps libre.**

Albus les sentait. Il sentait les larmes embuer ses yeux tout comme ses sanglots qui étranglaient peu à peu sa gorge, à l'intérieur. Ça faisait mal. Son père devenait fou. La dernière phrase que ce dernier prononça fit écho dans sa tête et Albus s'exclama :

 **\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à aller chez les Gryffondor. Je suis un Serpentard !**

Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il était persuadé que le meilleur ami de son fils avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, en plus d'être dangereux. Il ne voulait que le bien d'Albus, comme n'importe quel parent qui aime son enfant. Il le voulait saint et sauf, en bonne santé, sans problèmes et élève exemplaire. Il ne voulait pas que son amitié avec Scorpius Malefoy le mette en danger. Et tout ça à cause de leurs bêtises.

Albus et Scorpius étaient meilleurs amis depuis déjà quatre ans. Leur amitié avait débuté dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Albus s'était installé sur la banquette en face de Scorpius, qui se sentait bien trop seul dans le compartiment qu'il occupait. Il avait accepté la présence du fils Potter près de lui et, malgré le passé de leurs parents, ils s'étaient mis à discuter. Un lien s'était vite créé entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux fils de grands noms de la guerre - Potter et Malefoy - et ce n'était pas toujours facile d'en vivre les conséquences au quotidien. Et ce lien, cette forte amitié, n'avait cessé de s'intensifier au fil des années jusqu'à prendre maintenant une trop grande place dans leurs cœurs.

 **\- Si j'étais toi j'obéirais pour une fois** , s'énerva Harry. **Ou bien tu auras de gros ennuis.**

Sur ce, Harry quitta l'infirmerie de madame Pomfresh, laissant Albus seul sur son lit qui commençait à pleurer. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas mais son père avait pourtant été clair : plus d'amitié avec Scorpius. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées qui s'étiraient constamment en un sourire quand son meilleur ami était dans les parages. Mais Albus ne souriait plus, se contentant de retenir ses sanglots et cette envie viscérale de crier, pour ne pas alerter toutes les personnes présentes dans cette aile du château.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment son père pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Scorpius était son seul ami, la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait bien ici et qui lui changeait les idées quand il pensait trop au passé des Potter. Et son père... il l'empêchait de le voir ? Albus pensa un instant à désobéir - comme toujours - mais les avertissements de son paternel avaient été clairs. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Surtout après ce que lui et Scorpius avaient fait.

Albus savait au fond de lui que leur plan était stupide. Il n'était de toute évidence pas fait pour sauver ou même changer le monde. Vouloir remonter le temps pour sauver Cedric Diggory ? C'était stupide. Entraîner Scorpius avec lui dans ses bêtises l'était tout autant. Mais il ne voulait pas être comme son père il voulait arranger les choses, réparer les fautes qu'il avait commises à l'époque. Mais c'était une erreur. Il s'en voulait énormément d'entendre son père accuser Scorpius à tort il n'était pas dangereux et n'avait aucune mauvaise influence sur lui. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. Harry était aveuglé, de toute évidence.

 **…...**

Albus enfila sa robe noire et passa ses mains dessus pour en aplatir les plis. Il se sentait mal. Ses gestes étaient lents, lourds, presque épuisés. Le miroir en face de lui était sale et poussiéreux, et il remarqua à peine le reflet de madame Pomfresh qui se tenait derrière lui avec sa baguette et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

 **\- Tiens mon garçon.  
** **\- Merci.**

Sa voix était froide et brève. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder. D'un geste nonchalant, il prit des mains de l'infirmière ses effets personnels et tourna les talons. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche avec sa main droite tandis qu'il enroulait son écharpe en laine autour de son cou avec sa main gauche, tout en marchant vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Scorpius, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs un peu ébouriffés sur sa tête et ses joues pâles, rosées par le froid de l'extérieur. Son écharpe remontait jusqu'à son menton, dissimulant sous le tissus ses lèvres fines et gercées.

 **\- Albus ? Tu vas bien ! C'est génial !  
** **\- Oui, il est complètement guéri !** , lança madame Pomfresh, encore une fois ravie d'avoir fait des miracles.

Albus le regarda. Il le regarda longtemps, pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui en trottinant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait s'arrêter là, à quelques mètres de lui, et peut-être même le prendre dans ses bras parce qu'il était soulagé de le voir en bonne santé. Albus aussi voulait prendre Scorpius dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami lui manquait – et allait lui manquer. Mais les paroles de son père firent encore une fois écho dans sa tête « _Tu auras de gros ennuis_ ». Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Et il ne voulait pas que Scorpius en ait aussi. Pas par sa faute. Alors il continua de marcher, passant à côté de Scorpius sans lui adresser un moindre regard. Ce dernier s'arrêta et prit le poignet de son ami dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils :

 **\- Hé... t'es fâché contre moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?**

Albus sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus quand il entendit la fêlure dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il voulait rester ami avec lui, parler avec lui, errer dans les couloirs avec lui pendant leur temps libre et continuer à faire les idiots dans les dortoirs. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas parce que môsieur Harry Potter était fou de rage et aveuglé.

 **\- J-je... hem...** , bégaya Albus.  
 **\- Albus.** , la voix de Harry se fit entendre à quelques mètres des deux garçons.  
 **\- ... je ne peux pas.** , avoua-t-il finalement à Scorpius.  
 **\- Tu ne peux pas... quoi ?**

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et son cœur s'emballa secrètement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux verts de son meilleur ami étaient magnifiques et le voir se mordiller la lèvre, gêné, lui donna un peu chaud. Scorpius n'y comprenait rien. Son ami était distant, malheureux et semblait lui en vouloir. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne savait pas. Rien, certainement.

 **\- Je... il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir.** **Ok ?**

Sans un mot de plus, son écharpe serrée fort autour de son cou et du haut de ses épaules, Albus rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait près des escaliers. Pas un seul regard, pas un seul sourire, pas un seul geste. Il descendit les marches aux côtés de son père sans même se retourner, laissant Scorpius seul au beau milieu du couloir, le cœur brisé.

 **…...**

Le professeur McGonagall était assise à son bureau. Un faux feu crépitait dans la cheminée et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui permit de se détendre l'espace de quelques minutes. D'un tour de magie simple comme bonjour, elle réchauffa son chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui avait refroidi sur son bureau. De sa main fine et âgée, elle porta la tasse à sa bouche et but quelques gorgées. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Au mur était accroché un immense tableau dont le cadre doré et légèrement orangé semblait rappeler le soleil. Le fond du cadre était noir et l'imposant fauteuil qui y était peint était vide. Dumbledore était certainement parti se balader dans les couloirs du château, passant d'un tableau à un autre, saluant les professeurs et les élèves dans les couloirs. Le professeur McGonagall sourit un instant en regardant le tableau vide de son hôte et pensa maintenant à Harry Potter.

Elle le pensait fou elle aussi – tout comme Albus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était apparu dans son bureau, fou de rage, lui ordonnant presque de surveiller son fils. Il l'avait effrayée, si en colère et si paniqué qu'elle n'avait su dire non. Quoi qu'il l'avait un peu obligée, voire même menacée. Elle connaissait Harry un garçon – un homme – qui ne veut que le bien des personnes qu'il aime, au caractère parfois posé ou tantôt impulsif. Il était inquiet. Pour lui, pour sa famille, pour son fils. Pour Albus.

 **\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

D'un coup de baguette magique qu'elle abaissa sur la carte du Maraudeur, le professeur McGonagall la rendit lisible et l'ouvrit en grand, étalée sur toute la surface de son bureau. Une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud glissa dans sa gorge et un petit soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre. Tout était en ordre. Son cœur se serra un instant quand le prénom d'Albus apparut sur la carte comme son père le lui avait demandé – ordonné – il s'était sagement retranché dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son nom sur la carte ne bougeait pas, ses traces de pas non plus. Il était certainement assis sur l'un des sofas près de la cheminée, seul de toute évidence, en train de lire un livre.

Scorpius, lui, faisait les cents pas dans la tour d'astronomie. Seul, lui aussi. Ses pieds sur la carte ne cessaient de décrire un cercle qui se répétait sans cesse, depuis maintenant cinq minutes. S'en était tellement hypnotisant que le professeur McGonagall crut, pendant un court instant, tomber de sa chaise. Une triste moue étira ses lèvres.

Elle en voulait à Potter de séparer deux amis. Depuis quatre ans elle avait pris l'habitude de voir Albus et Scorpius ensemble, dans les couloirs, en cours, côte à côte pendant les repas ou même à l'extérieur du château. Ils étaient constamment ensemble, tout sourires, heureux et parfois même un peu trop bruyants quand ils passaient dans les couloirs en riant. Et cela lui manquait. Ne plus voir le sourire agréable de Scorpius ni le regard brillant d'Albus dans les couloirs lui manquait. Et cela ne faisait que trois jours ! Ils étaient de toute évidence malheureux tous les deux, loin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

 **\- Méfaits accomplis.**

Sur ces mots, les écritures noires et épaisses de la carte se dissipèrent pour ne laisser sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall qu'un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni et abîmé.

 **…...**

Albus ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir des choses voler dans les couloirs de l'école. Pourtant, cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Il était toujours surpris de voir des oiseaux en papier passer au dessus des têtes des élèves, tout comme les hiboux qui se baladaient dans la grande salle le jour du courrier. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'étaient les fantômes. Il n'avais jamais apprécié les voir flotter près du plafond, presque immobiles pour certains, comme s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Et il les appréciait encore moins maintenant dans la lune à cause de l'absence de son meilleur ami, il lui arrivait souvent de leur passer au travers.

 **\- Zut..**

Il tourna deux fois sur lui même, bien emmitouflé dans sa robe polaire et son cou bien protégé par son écharpe, avant d'aplatir les plis de sa cravate avec ses mains pâles. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque passer à travers un fantôme était une sensation des plus désagréables. Il se remit en marche, ignorant la femme fantôme qui lui disait de faire attention. Ses livres dans ses bras serrés contre son torse, il marcha tête baissée jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il devait rendre un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, qu'il avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt pour se distraire. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, seul, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

 **\- Bonjour.  
** **\- Bonjour Albus !**

Ce dernier déposa son livre sur un meuble en bois massif au pied de la bibliothèque sous le regard bienveillant de la bibliothécaire. Encore une fois émerveillé, il regarda le livre s'envoler lentement vers l'étagère la plus haute avant de se ranger de lui même entre deux vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Quand il tourna la tête, Albus ne put que remarquer la chevelure blanche et brillante de son meilleur ami. Enfin... il ne savait plus trop ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. D'abord amis, puis meilleurs amis, et maintenant... des étrangers.

Cela faisait maintenant six jours. Six jours passés à s'ignorer, à fuir le regard de l'autre dans les couloirs ou même dans la grande salle. Six longs jours à rester seuls, chacun de leur côté, mourant d'ennui. Et ces six jours avaient été encore plus difficiles à vivre pour Scorpius, qui ne comprenait pas. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas Albus qui avait décidé lui-même de l'éviter. C'était certain. Peut-être son père ? Sa mère ? Les deux ? Il y pensait tant ces derniers temps que son cerveau lui faisait presque mal. Il voulait des explications.

Comme il le faisait souvent quand il s'ennuyait, incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, Albus détailla son ami du regard. Ce dernier était assis à une table, une plume entre ses doigts, et écrivait des mots qu'Albus était incapable de distinguer. Le parchemin sur lequel il posait sa plume semblait rappeler ses cheveux pâles, lisses et doux. Albus adorait y passer ses doigts quand ils s'amusaient, pour les ébouriffer sur sa tête. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres et il sentit ses yeux briller. Il adorait Scorpius. Il adorait son sourire, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs comme la neige et la couleur claire de ses yeux bleus-gris. Et il adorait aussi la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand il travaillait, trop concentré.

Scorpius, lui, finit par relever la tête de son morceau de parchemin pour regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Albus, comme s'il n'y avait que lui. Aux yeux de Scorpius, Albus était le genre de personne qu'on ne peut que remarquer. Déjà, il ressemblait à son père. Cela n'échappait à personne et quiconque connaissait Harry Potter aurait pu reconnaître son fils. Mais surtout parce qu'Albus... c'était Albus. Un sourire immense, de grandes dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, de grands yeux verts foncés en amande et de longs cils bruns qui les entouraient. Et ses fossettes. Il adorait ses fossettes au creux de ses joues quand il riait trop. Scorpius déglutit le regard d'Albus sur lui semblait le brûler. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque et il se retint pour ne pas trembler, jurant discrètement entre ses dents. Cela arrivait beaucoup trop depuis quelques mois et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas mettre de mots sur le _pourquoi_ ; pourquoi le regard de son meilleur ami lui faisait cet effet là ?

Ils se regardèrent, et cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Un simple échange de regards, pendant que leurs cœurs battaient trop vite dans leur poitrine. Les yeux de Scorpius se mirent à briller d'une lueur d'espoir, avant de redevenir pâles quand Albus quitta la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne le connaissait plus. Si cela avait été possible, le cœur de Scorpius aurait certainement explosé dans sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami lui manquait.

 **\- Al' !**

Sans réfléchir et déterminé, le fils Malefoy renvoya d'un coup de baguette son livre en haut d'une étagère et quitta la bibliothèque en trottinant, sa plume dans sa main et son morceau de parchemin sous son bras. Sa robe noire semblait voler derrière lui, comme une cape, et ses mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front vinrent se perdre devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa avec ses doigts avant d'appeler :

 **\- Albus ! Attends.**

Scorpius ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou bien l'espoir qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite. Il avait peur qu'Albus l'ignore et le repousse encore, mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'il ne le ferait pas et qu'il l'écouterait, cette fois. En six jour il avait essayé de l'approcher, pourtant. Deux fois. Et, à chaque fois, Albus avait pris la fuite en faisant comme s'il ne le voyait pas, pourtant là à quelques centimètres de lui. Et ça faisait mal. Ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux.

 **\- Juste... hé... attends.**

Électricité dans la main, battements de cœur trop rapides et nuque brûlante. Tous les deux ressentirent la même chose au contact de la peau de l'autre. Albus laissa quelques instants son poignet entre les doigts de son ami avant de se retirer. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait plus se faire violence et l'ignorer. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

 **\- Quoi ?** , lâcha-t-il amèrement, malheureusement habitué à le repousser.  
 **\- Je... pourquoi ?** , Scorpius le regardait dans les yeux. **Pourquoi tu fais ça... ?  
** **\- Écoutes on ne peut pas se...  
** **\- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal, Al'. Je sais pas ce que tu me reproches.**

Un élève de Serdaigle bouscula maladroitement Scorpius, qui tomba légèrement contre Albus. Ce dernier déglutit et détourna les yeux de son ami, bien trop proche de lui à son goût. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait encore le repousser. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Scorpius en ait par sa faute. « _Il est dangereux_ » Albus pouffa de rire discrètement c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait entendue de la bouche de son père depuis qu'il était né.

 **\- C'est pas toi. C'est...  
** **\- C'est ton père ?** , Scorpius se recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise. **C'est lui qui ne veut plus qu'on soit amis ? Parce que je suis un Malefoy ?**

Albus s'apprêta à répondre quand il remarqua le professeur McGonagall, les bras croisés à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle les regardait et, même, les surveillait. Le fils Potter leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ensuite son professeur. Les paroles de son père firent écho dans sa tête, comme un souvenir lointain pendant un rêve « _Le professeur McGonagall gardera un œil sur toi_ » c'était donc ça ? Il devait s'en aller avant d'avoir des ennuis.

En guise de simple réponse, il haussa les épaules en regardant son ami, sans parler, et tourna les talons.

 **\- Al...  
** **\- Ne m'approches plus.**

Scorpius Malefoy resta encore une fois planté là, seul, comme s'il n'était rien. Mais cette fois-ci il avait un réponse. Pas une réponse claire, mais une réponse quand même. C'était Harry Potter. C'était Harry qui voulait les séparer. Mais... pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un Malefoy ? Parce que c'était le fils de Drago ? Parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Son cœur sembla se briser encore une fois dans sa poitrine. Albus lui manquait. Son rire lui manquait, ses quelques câlins lui manquaient, son regard brillant sur lui lui manquait aussi. Tout simplement, sa présence lui manquait. Et, pareillement, tout cela manquait aussi à Albus. Il adorait les lèvres fines de Scorpius quand il souriait tout comme il aimait le petit pli de sa peau au dessus de son nez quand il riait. La douceur du blond était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se passer sa voix douce, ses câlins légers, sa gentillesse et son calme. Et son odeur aussi, qui n'était qu'un doux mélange de citrouille et de quelque chose bien plus fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner.

 **…...**

Pour Scorpius, le brouhaha de la grande salle au moment du dîner était quelque chose d'assourdissant, et ce surtout depuis que lui et Albus ne passaient plus leurs repas à rire et à chahuter ensemble. Tout le monde parlait trop fort de choses futiles et cela avait le don de le lasser. Son coude posé sur la table et sa joue au creux de sa main, il soupira une énième fois en regardant le faux plafond étoilé au dessus de sa tête. Les chandeliers volaient dans de faux nuages et les étoiles brillaient si fort dans l'obscurité qu'il aurait presque pu s'imaginer à l'extérieur, près de la forêt.

La tête dans les étoiles, il remarqua à peine les quelques oiseaux de papier qui volaient partout dans la salle. Les élèves de Poufsouffle semblaient bien s'amuser à leur table et, à leur plus grand bonheur, tout le monde souriait et les montrait du doigt. Il y eut d'abord cinq oiseaux en papier, suivis de cinq de plus, jusqu'à ce que les élèves des autres maisons se joignent à la partie. Une cinquantaine de petits oiseaux en parchemin jauni volaient maintenant à travers toute la pièce, sous les exclamations et les regards brillants des première année.

Scorpius sursauta, cogné dans le dos par le coude de son voisin de table. Ce dernier s'excusa avec un geste de main que le blond ignora. Encore et toujours désireux de le regarder, il chercha Albus du regard avant de le trouver, assis là à la table des Gryffondor à côté de son grand frère James. Scorpius ricana, amusé, quand il le vit croquer de toutes ses dents dans une cuisse de poulet charnue. Sous ses mains pleines de viande et de graisse, son assiette remplie de pommes de terre et de légumes semblait énorme pour lui. Scorpius sourit maintenant tristement. Lui, il n'avait plus faim. Un simple morceau de pain lui suffisait, même s'il avait mangé une part de pudding par gourmandise. Il adorait le pudding mais, Drago étant un très mauvais cuisinier, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en manger. De toute façon, celui de Poudlard était le meilleur. Apparemment.

Albus, de son côté, se faisait encore et toujours violence pour ne pas regarder Scorpius. Il en avait envie, pourtant. Mais leurs regards les trahissaient et, même s'ils avaient beau être assis à deux tables différentes, McGonagall les surveillait. Il le remarquait. En fait, il s'en rendait compte depuis qu'il l'avait surprise dans le couloir le matin même. Elle était souvent dans les parages, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il pensa un court instant à son père. Et, encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi. Il le connaissait, pourtant. Harry était un papa protecteur. Son histoire, celle de ses parents, et la guerre avaient forgé son caractère et il ne voulait pas que ses enfants vivent une enfance et une adolescence comme la sienne. Mais il l'était parfois trop. Il était parfois trop présent, trop envahissant, trop... trop tout, aux yeux d'Albus. Il était grand, il n'était plus un bébé. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Et ce n'était pas à son père de décider avec qui il pouvait être ami ou pas. Assis à table, déposant l'os de sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette, il pouffa de rire. « _Tout ça parce que c'est le fils de Drago_ » pensa-t-il. Et, d'un côté, il avait raison.

 **\- Albus, tu me passes le pudding ?**

Albus tendit le plat à son frère d'un geste nonchalant. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne voulait plus lui parler, surtout depuis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner avec...

 **\- Hé, allez, souris un peu. Regarde-le, il te bouffe des yeux. Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux.  
** **\- Tais-toi.** , râla Albus entre ses dents.  
 **\- Franchement Al... tu devrais lui parler.  
** **\- Papa va me tuer !  
** **\- Mais... c'est pas un drame de parler quelques minutes, non ?**

Albus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'existence de la carte, il l'aurait certainement fait depuis longtemps. Mais le professeur McGonagall était toujours là, à le surveiller, et il ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour lui en parler, pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas enfreindre la règle. Et risquer de perdre définitivement Scorpius.

 **\- Al, franchement... fais quelque chose.  
** **\- T'as qu'à m'aider toi aussi au lieu de parler !** , il s'énerva.  
 **-Quoi ?  
** **-Je sais pas... t'as qu'à voler la carte... j'en sais rien.**

Albus se trouvait ridicule. Demander à son frère de voler quelque chose dans le bureau de McGonagall ? Vraiment ? Il avait honte de lui. Mais James avait raison il devait faire quelque chose. Scorpius semblait aller de plus en plus mal au fil des jours. Et Albus avait peur de comprendre pourquoi. Son frère ne cessait de le taquiner avec ça.

 **\- C'est déjà fait ça...** , dit James en roulant des yeux.  
 **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu...  
** **\- Chut. C'est ce soir ou jamais si tu veux lui parler.  
** **\- Je sais pas...  
** **\- Écoutes...** , James approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère. **Tu... j'ai beau plaisanter quand je te dis ça mais au fond je le pense, Al'. Vous n'êtes pas juste amis, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Regarde-le...**

N'écoutant que son cœur, Albus tourna la tête pour regarder Scorpius. Ce dernier le fixait avec ses beaux yeux brillants et sombres, ses cheveux blonds et fins mal coiffés sur sa tête à cause du vent. Et, même s'ils étaient ici depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà, ses joues étaient encore rougies par le froid de l'hiver. Scorpius détourna le regard quand il surprit Albus qui, lui, sentait son cœur s'emballer. Son cœur se serra vite ensuite quand il vit cette fille, une certaine Rosa, passer ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami pour lui dire quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Scorpius se mit à rire un instant avant de regarder la fille qui revenait s'asseoir à quelques places du blond. Albus serra les dents.

 **\- T'es jaloux, Al'. Et lui, c'est la même chose. Vous êtes même pas fichus de vous en rendre compte.  
** **\- Mais je...** , Albus savait très bien ce que son frère sous entendait. **Je suis pas amoureux de lui... et lui non plus.  
** **\- Par la barbe de Merlin, arrêtes !**

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Scorpius était son seul ami depuis quatre ans déjà. Ils étaient ensemble toute la journée, du matin au soir et même la nuit. Cette proximité et cette complicité, bien sûr, les a rapprochés encore plus. Mais est-ce que James avait raison ? Est-ce qu'ils se manquaient et souffraient ainsi parce que c'était plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient ? Albus déglutit. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux de lui. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de Scorpius ? Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son humour, ses blagues, sa gentillesse. Sans compter sa loyauté et sa timidité. Albus adorait le voir rougir quand il le serrait parfois dans ses bras. Scorpius était son soleil. Il déglutit.

 **\- Ok...  
** **\- Tiens.** , son frère lui tendit un morceau de parchemin neuf.  
 **\- Je fais quoi avec ça ?** , Albus haussa un sourcil.  
 **\- Écris-lui quelque chose.**

Sur ces mots, James leva les yeux sur le plafond étoilé pour montrer silencieusement à son frère les petits oiseaux en papier qui volaient. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Albus et, finalement, quitta la grande salle avec ses amis. Le cadet des Potter resta assis là, à fixer le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sans savoir quoi en faire. Il releva un instant la tête, hésitant, et se sentit vide quand il remarqua que Scorpius ne le regardait plus. Puis, décidé, il sortit son stylo moldu de sa poche.

Scorpius regardait autour de lui. Les élèves de Serpentard riaient ensemble à propos du prochain match de Quidditch face à Poufsouffle mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lui et Albus avaient toujours détesté le Quidditch, certainement à cause de tout cet engouement des élèves envers la discipline et, peut-être aussi un peu, à cause du passé de leurs papas. Ils préféraient errer tous les deux dans les couloirs ou lézarder au soleil les jours de match plutôt que se mêler à la foule.

 **\- Tu viens Scorpius ?**

Ce dernier leva la tête pour regarder Rosa qui se tenait debout derrière lui. Elle était gentille mais un peu trop collante à son goût. Quand Albus l'avait repoussé, qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans le dortoir ou même dans la salle commune, Rosa était venue lui parler. Elle essayait de l'intégrer et, de son côté, Scorpius essayait de faire des efforts. Mais personne ne pourrait remplacer Albus. Pas même une jolie brune aux yeux gris.

 **\- Allez-y je vous rejoins.**

Il força un sourire pour la politesse et reporta son attention sur son verre d'eau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il lançait sans grande concentration des boules de mie de pain à l'intérieur depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il pensait. Il pensait à son père, à Albus, à Harry. Il lui en voulait. Il avait beau ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, il pensait déjà le détester. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami ne lui parlait plus. Il déglutit et ses yeux s'embuèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne serre les dents pour ravaler ses sanglots. Albus lui manquait. Il lui manquait trop. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui de son sourire, de son rire, de ses blagues et de son charisme.

Scorpius était moins sûr qu'Albus quant à ses sentiments. Ils étaient amis, oh ça oui. Mais pour lui c'était beaucoup plus compliqué depuis la deuxième année. Leur première année, ils avaient appris à se découvrir. Leur amitié naissait et l'été qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre leur avait permis de s'oxygéner, de changer un peu d'air, d'arrêter de faire des bêtises pour être un peu plus sérieux. Puis, lors de la deuxième année, leur amitié s'était encore plus intensifiée. Ils s'étaient rapprochés encore plus que l'année passée. Quand Albus mangeait des bonbons, Scorpius mangeait les même. Quand l'un d'eux passait en courant et en riant dans les couloirs, l'autre n'était jamais très loin derrière. Ils dormaient dans des lits côte à côte, étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours et pendant les repas, et se faisaient même parfois quelque câlins malgré les réticences de Scorpius. L'été, cette fois-ci, leur avait semblé long. Trop long. Ils s'ennuyaient l'un de l'autre. Et puis, pendant leur troisième année, Scorpius les avait ressentis. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui se serre et les frissons sur ses bras quand Albus était là. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Ou bien il se voilait la face. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il était un garçon extrêmement possessif, peut-être était-il simplement heureux qu'Albus soit là, avec lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais c'était troublant. Et, là, à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Albus en train de le regarder avant de détourner les yeux, son cœur semblait se briser encore plus. Il avait parfois envie de lui hurler de le regarder, de lui faire un signe, de ne pas le laisser. Il croyait devenir fou, au fil des jours.

Alerté par un mouvement de foule à la table des Serpentard, Scorpius sortit doucement de ses pensées chaotiques et suivit le mouvement. Les mains dans ses poches, traînant des pieds, il quitta la grande salle et suivit les autres jusqu'à leur salle commune. Mais il suivait de loin. Il marchait seul, en retrait, comme un fantôme. Ses yeux clairs qui brillaient à la lumière des chandeliers n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la déception.

 **…...**

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et, cette fois, c'étaient de vraies flammes ! Emmitouflé sous une vieille couverture polaire au coin du feu, assis sur un vieux sofa, Scorpius tenait contre ses genoux un morceau de parchemin appuyé contre un gros bouquin de potions, sur lequel il gribouillait avec un fusain. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et dessiner des bêtises sur un morceau de papier l'occupait. La chaleur du feu dans la cheminée lui permettait de se détendre et il se sentait un peu mieux. Mieux que le matin à la bibliothèque quand il avait croisé Albus et mieux que pendant le repas.

D'un geste énervé et lassé, il tira deux grands traits sur cet œil vert en amande qu'il était en train de dessiner et balança le morceau de papier dans les flammes. Il soupira et vint s'asseoir, les pieds par terre et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Si Albus avait été là, ils auraient certainement joué aux échecs ou ils auraient parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, comme ils le faisaient généralement. Encore une fois, il se rendit compte à quel point Albus était important à ses yeux. À quel point il avait besoin de lui.

Il sursauta quand un morceau de papier tomba à ses pieds. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit le bras pour attraper le morceau de papier, plié de façon à ressembler à un oiseau. Cela lui rappela le repas du soir et tous les oiseaux en papier qui volaient dans la grande salle. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques secondes avant de le déplier. Des lettres noires et arrondies avait été soigneusement couchées sur le papier. Son cœur s'emballa et son corps tout entier se réchauffa. Il ne put retenir le sourire imbécile qui étira ses lèvres. Il trouvait ça romantique – et il en avait honte.

 _ **RETROUVE MOI AU PREMIER ÉTAGE, TOILETTES DES FILLES. PERSONNE. -AL.**_

 **…...**

Albus était nerveux. Il craquait ses doigts contre son ventre et faisait les cent pas dans les toilettes des filles laissés à l'abandon au premier étage. Il fut surpris en arrivant de ne pas être accueilli par Mimi Geignarde. Elle faisait souvent parler d'elle car, la plupart du temps, elle effrayait les première année qui s'empressaient de sortir en courant pour aller raconter aux autres qu'elle était 'méchante'. Ce n'était pas le mot adéquat, mais c'est ce qu'ils disaient et ils s'en fichaient.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui, simplement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers un vieux vitrail en hauteur. Il s'attendait à voir Scorpius arriver mais ce n'était que le chat d'une élève qui passait par là. Il soupira, encore une fois, et s'appuya contre les lavabos blancs et brillants. Il s'inquiétait. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'il avait envoyé cet oiseau de papier à son ami, et il n'était toujours pas là. Albus doutait. Est-ce qu'il allait venir ? Est-ce que même il voulait le voir, après tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais, lui, il en avait besoin.

James avait raison. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer et le retrouver. C'était son meilleur ami, il lui devait des explications. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il lui manquait. Il avait _besoin_ de lui. Au diable le professeur McGonagall, au diable son père. Qu'il le punisse, qu'il lui crie dessus s'il le voulait, Albus s'en fichait. Et, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, James était de son côté.

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque quand il se souvint de leur discussion pendant le repas. « _T'es jaloux_ ». Oui, il l'était. Il était mort de jalousie à imaginer Scorpius ami – ou plus – avec une fille. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il n'était plus question d'amitié et même s'il en avait honte, il le savait. C'était de l'amour. Il en était tombé amoureux. Du jour au lendemain, d'un coup, comme s'il avait soudainement pris conscience de ses sentiments, il en était tombé amoureux. C'était venu comme ça, comme un tremblement de terre auquel on ne s'attend pas. La veille il regardait Scorpius comme on regarde un ami, le lendemain il le regardait en mourant d'envie de l'embrasser. C'était arrivé, c'est tout, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le cacher, ou bien l'assumer. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se mentir, de ne jamais rien se cacher.

Scorpius était un garçon exceptionnel. Son nom, son passé, le passé de sa famille, n'était pas un avantage au quotidien. Petit-fils de Mangemort, fils de Drago Malefoy, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il vivait une vie des plus agréable. Les gens le méprisaient – tout comme son père – et l'imaginaient vicieux et magouilleur. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était calme, honnête, loyal et doux. C'était un garçon réservé et extrêmement timide, qui essayait de se racheter une conduite qui ne dépendait même pas de lui. Il subissait son histoire, son nom et son physique – c'était le portrait craché de son père quand il était jeune – et Albus en était tombé amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux de tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Scorpius était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

 **\- Al ?**

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix douce et tremblotante de son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux de ses pieds et le vit là, planté dans l'encadrement de l'entrée des toilettes sans oser bouger. Scorpius semblait gêné et donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Albus ne put retenir un sourire Scorpius était beau, là, ses cheveux brillants à la lumière de la lune et ses yeux fatigués. Il s'approcha de lui et vint le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il aurait presque pu lui faire mal. Très fort.

 **\- Ohw... hem... d'accord.**

Surpris par la réaction de son ami, Scorpius referma ses bras autour du dos d'Albus. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les câlins, toujours trop gêné, mais il se laissa faire cette fois-ci et lui rendit son étreinte.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué...** , murmura Albus.  
 **\- Toi... toi aussi.**

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La façon dont Albus passa sa main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux lui donna chaud. Il était trop proche. Sans compter son souffle brûlant qu'il pouvait sentir contre son cou, parce que son visage y était enfoui. Albus, lui, avait la tête dans dans les étoiles. C'était bon de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis désolé..**. , il se recula d'un pas mais laissa ses mains autour des poignets de son ami. **Je... c'est mon père qui voulait pas que je te voies... et il a demandé à McGonagall de me surveiller. Désolé.  
** **\- Pourquoi... ?  
** **\- Je sais pas... il croit que tu es dangereux pour moi. Que je suis en danger avec toi. Il voulait juste me protéger...**

Albus haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux. Il avait honte d'avouer ça à Scorpius. Et ce dernier déglutit difficilement, gêné, en entendant ça. Il fronça les sourcils et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme toujours quand il était triste. Il retira doucement ses poignets fins des doigts d'Albus.

 **\- Il croit à la rumeur... c'est ça ?** , il se mordit la lèvre.  
 **\- Non...** , dit Albus. **Enfin... je sais pas.  
** **\- C'est certainement ça.**

Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent. Il était épuisé. Épuisé d'entendre les gens raconter des bêtises sur sa vie.

 **\- Je ne pense pas, il n'est pas...  
** **\- Drago est mon père. Pourquoi ils croient tous que c'est... _lui_? C'est complètement stupide.  
** **\- Je sais. Et moi je sais que c'est faux. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?**

Albus vint prendre son ami dans ses bras, tout doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Ce dernier se mit à pleurnicher, son menton fin et pâle sur l'épaule carrée du brun. Albus sentit ses muscles se tendre malgré lui, maintenant énervé. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait entendu cette fichue rumeur. « _Scorpius ? Le fils de Voldemort ? N'importe quoi_ » avait-il dit à son père avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Scorpius souffrait énormément de cette rumeur. C'était faux. Malgré la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à faire part de ses sentiments, Drago était son père et un papa génial.

 **\- Pleures pas... tout va bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit...  
** **\- J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi. J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais parce qu'on avait pas réussi avec le retourneur de temps... je...  
** **\- Non, c'est pas toi. C'est juste mon père qui est un trouillard.**

Ses derniers mots firent sourire Scorpius. Harry Potter, un trouillard ? C'était ridicule. C'était grâce à lui qu'il faisait bon vivre dans le monde des sorciers, aujourd'hui. C'était grâce à lui que la magie noire n'avait pas pris le contrôle de leur monde. Il avait mené la guerre. Alors... trouillard ? Les deux garçons se mirent à rire de la bêtise d'Albus avant que Scorbus ne se recule d'un pas pour le détailler. Il portait sa robe et son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, tout comme son pull en laine dissimulé dessous. Il fit la moue et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

 **\- Je... j'ai ramené ça.**

Albus sourit et tendit le bras pour récupérer son écharpe, la vraie, verte et argentée. Son écharpe de Serpentard, qu'il portait depuis déjà quatre ans sans jamais ne l'avoir regretté.

 **\- Merci.  
** **\- De rien.**

Dans le silence apaisant des toilettes des filles, Scorpius tendit prudemment le bras et l'approcha d'Albus. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer même s'il se doutait bien qu'Albus ne refuserait pas un contact avec lui. Le brun baissa les yeux sur la grande main fine et froide du blond et le regarda faire, tandis qu'il tirait lentement et silencieusement son écharpe rouge et dorée pour la laisser tomber par terre, à leurs pieds. Son cœur s'emballa, son ventre se serra et il déglutit difficilement. S'en était de même pour Scorpius, dont les mains commençaient à trembler, soudain gêné par le silence et leur proximité.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** , demanda Albus tout bas en fixant les lèvres fines de son ami.  
 **\- Le vert te va mieux au teint** , plaisanta Scorpius.  
 **\- Arrêtes.**

Albus se laissa faire quand son ami passa son écharpe verte autour de son cou. Le blond fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui un peu plus et fit un second tour avec le morceau de laine aux couleur de leur maison. Albus sentait sa nuque lui piquer il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Et Scorpius ne sembla pas le remarquer même s'il ressentait la même chose. Le brun baissa les yeux sur les mains de Scorpius près de son menton avant de les fermer quelques secondes. C'était trop agréable de sentir ses doigts fins frôler maladroitement sa peau, sur ses joues et près de ses lèvres. Les mots de son frère firent écho dans sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux. « _Il te bouffe des yeux_ » avait-il dit pendant le repas. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, là.

Scorpius nouait l'écharpe autour du cou de son ami sans le lâcher du regard une seule seconde. Il adorait le visage d'Albus surtout ses lèvres pulpeuses quand il souriait et ses fossettes. Il ressentait l'étrange envie de l'embrasser. De le serrer fort contre lui. Il déglutit, avant de se reculer.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué.** , avoua à nouveau Albus.  
 **\- Toi aussi Al'.  
** **\- Non. Je veux dire... _vraiment_ manqué.  
** **\- Oui. Moi aussi.**

Un sourire gêné et touché étira les lèvres de Scorpius. Il était beau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en pétard sur sa tête, sa peau pâle semblait l'être encore plus à la lumière de la lune et Albus adorait ses dents, ses canines pointues, qui flirtaient avec ses lèvres quand il souriait. Ce dernier frissonna il savait que c'était le moment où jamais. Toujours appuyé contre les lavabos, il fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami dont il espérait secrètement plus et ce depuis quelques mois déjà.

 **\- Et ton père... ? Il va savoir que tu es avec moi... tu vas avoir des ennuis.** , s'enquit Scorpius.  
 **\- Je m'en fiche.  
** **\- Mais...** , il s'arrêta net quand il sentit la grande main d'Albus sur sa joue. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?  
** **\- Je...**

Albus se mordilla la lèvre. D'abord doucement puis un coup fort, pour se retenir. Il ne devait pas brusquer Scorpius. Et, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voulait y aller doucement, ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Peut-être cette fois ci ce serait au tour de Scorpius de le repousser. Mais il en avait envie. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne voulait plus que ça arrive. Et, surtout, il voulait profiter de leur solitude pour réaliser son fantasme. L'embrasser. Il avait honte de se l'avouer.

 **\- ... laisse-toi faire... d'accord ?  
** **\- Heu... d'accord.**

Sa main sur la joue froide de son ami glissa sur sa nuque. Albus frissonna elle était brûlante sous ses doigts. Scorpius frissonna aussi et, en un mouvement incontrôlé, fit un pas en avant lui aussi. Leurs corps se heurtèrent tendrement, désireux l'un et l'autre d'être proches, et un soupir s'échappa de la bouche d'Albus quand il retomba contre les lavabos derrière lui. Sans réfléchir plus, sans hésiter non plus, il pencha la tête en avant tout en attirant le visage de son meilleur ami vers le sien, par la nuque.

 **\- Tu... tu vas m'embrasser ?** , demanda Scorpius d'une toute petite voix, gêné.  
 **\- Tu veux pas ?** , Albus ferma les yeux et frôla les lèvres de son ami avec les siennes.  
 **\- Si...**

Puis, finalement, Albus l'embrassa. À l'intérieur, dans leur tête et surtout dans leurs corps tout entier, c'était un feu. Un incendie. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent et leurs ventres se firent douloureux. C'était bon. Sentir les lèvres de l'autre, être proche de l'autre, découvrir l'autre de cette façon là les consumait. Albus adorait sentir le corps fin et musclé de Scorpius contre le sien et la chaleur de sa bouche. Scorpius aussi aimait ça la bouche de son ami était brûlante et agréable à embrasser pour un premier baiser, mais il aimait par dessus tout ses mains qui tenaient sa nuque comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. C'était fort, timide et maladroit, mais c'était sûr. Ils savaient parfaitement quoi faire et pourquoi le faire. C'est ainsi qu'Albus glissa ses mains sous le pull vert et argenté de Scorpius, pour caresser du bout des doigts son torse pâle finement musclé. Il avait rêvé de ce moment un bon nombre de fois auparavant.

 **\- Si nos pères savaient...**

Le murmure de Scorpius s'écrasa contre les lèvres de son amant. Leurs fronts plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez écrasés ensemble, ils respiraient difficilement le souffle qu'expirait l'autre. Leur respiration saccadée dura un moment, avant qu'Albus ne revienne capturer les lèvres de son ami avec les siennes, ses mains le tenant fermement contre lui. Le baiser dura quelques rapides secondes, avant que leurs lèvres ne claquent en un petit bruit tendre quand il se recula à nouveau, à peine.

 **\- On s'en fiche.**

Sans un mot de plus, Albus fit tomber la robe noire de son ami à ses pieds et l'attira contre lui par la taille. Appuyé contre les lavabos, le dos penché en arrière, il sentit Scorpius venir se coller à son torse, leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Le cœur de ce dernier battait si vite qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle. Ses mains fines si souvent hésitantes n'hésitèrent plus. Il les glissa sous le pull rouge foncé d'Albus après lui avoir retiré sa robe à son tour. Il caressa un instant son torse du bout des doigts, avant de le lever vers lui. Et tout ça en l'embrassant, fort et longtemps, tendrement, déjà sous le charme du goût sucré de la langue de son ami. Lui aussi avait mangé du pudding au dîner apparemment. Et il voulait absolument lui retirer ce pull des Gryffondor.

 **\- Les garçons, les garçons...**

Comme pris en flagrant délit, les deux garçons se séparèrent et s'essuyèrent maladroitement la bouche avec leur manche. Albus, le souffle court, ricana et baissa les yeux, amusé mais gêné. Scorpius, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

 **\- ... ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire ça, voyons.** , chantonna une voix féminine. **Allez plutôt dans la salle de bain des préfets, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci.** , un ricanement s'en suivit.

Albus se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son amant. Le blond tournait sur lui-même, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué Mimi Geignarde qui s'amusait de la situation, cachée derrière la porte d'un cabinet de toilette. Albus l'avait immédiatement repérée, lui.

 **\- Qui est là ?** , paniqua Scorpius.  
 **\- C'est Mimi** , répondit Albus en cessant de rire.  
 **\- Oh.  
** **\- Allez-vous en tous les deux !**

Albus se baissa pour ramasser leurs robes qui traînaient par terre. Il tendit la sienne à Scorpius qui la prit, les mains encore tremblantes à cause de ses émotions. Ils aplatirent tous les deux leur pull sur leur taille et se regardèrent, gênés. Mimi n'avait beau être qu'un fantôme, c'était toujours gênant de se faire surprendre lors d'un baiser. Surtout pour Scorpius – et en plus, c'était son premier ! Ce dernier prit la parole, soudainement beaucoup plus à l'aise :

 **\- Et... Mimi, elle est où cette salle de bain ?  
** **\- Au cinquième étage,** chantonna innocemment Mimi Geignarde.

Scorpius lança un regard brillant, heureux et amusé à Albus. Ce dernier craquait nerveusement ses doigts contre son ventre. Il était gêné et, dans sa tête, tout était flou. Il avait embrassé Scorpius et, ça, c'était déjà un grand pas. C'était gênant. Et ce sentiment d'être dans le flou, perdu, n'arrangeait rien. Que ressentait Scorpius ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ? Etait-il amoureux ? L'avait-il seulement embrassé comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Albus mourrait d'envie de poser toutes ses questions mais, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, Scorpius le prit par le poignet et le tira vers la sortie en courant. Albus ne put que le suivre en riant, heureux de le retrouver.

 **\- Où tu vas ?  
** **\- Au cinquième étage.**

Le ton innocent employé par le blond fit sourire Albus. Son cœur s'emballa et un frisson d'appréhension et d'excitation le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Au cinquième étage. Dans une salle de bain. Seul avec Scorpius. Il haussa les épaules, suivant ses pas en riant aux éclats. Il savait qu'ils devraient en parler, tôt ou tard, et que son père finirait l'apprendre. Mais pour l'instant il voulait tout simplement profiter. Il voulait rire, l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui. Il voulait juste apprécier l'instant présent, vivre. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Scorpius qui se retourna pour l'embrasser et, contre ses lèvres, Albus aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer un ' _ **je t'aime**_ '.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
